


Beacon Slalom

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon Slalom

Peter looked at Alec, completely serious before looking back at the huge slope in front of them. “Alec, you’re a grown ass man and my sister’s husband that she inexplicably loves and has just given a second child to YESTERDAY. And I admit, I am used to you now and I don’t want to get used to someone else even though anyone else would be better…”

“I’m waiting for a point or less of an insult here Peter.” Alec smirked behind his sunglasses.

“It’s coming. What I’m trying to say is - this is a terrible idea.”

“Invading Russia in winter is also a terrible idea, but people have done it.”

“Right, and they found out to their horror why. Alec, don’t do this.” Peter looked at his brother-in-law with his most reasonable face on.

Alec looked down the intense incline and gripped his long skateboard. “Yeah… I think I have to do this.”

Peter shrugged, “Fair enough, I’m going to tell your son you committed suicide because of him.”

Alec shoved Peter and frowned, “Hey.”

“Don’t do it Alec. I’ll… I’ll make you those Kahlua Espresso Cupcakes you love instead.”

That made Alec pause, he loved those cupcakes nearly as much as Peter loved never making them for him… But he’d made a deal… He swore if he had a son he’d ride his board down the hill called Beacon Slalom. So he had to… Even if it meant no cupcakes.

Alec dropped his board and yanked Peter over, kissing his cheek exaggeratedly. “For Luck!”

Peter shoved him and wiped at his face. The push just enough to get Alec headed down the hill, Alec kicking it along to get a good speed going since he never did anything halfway. The road was reasonably well kept, the skate wheels jittering over rough patches as he made the first of four banking turns. He broke out at the second turn heading head on into an oncoming car. Both swerved, the car squealing and Alec left the road and continued down the hill through the trees, falling ass end over teakettle until he hit the trunk of a very large tree. Alec had knocked the wind out of himself and as he tried to calm down enough to breathe he wondered dazedly what had happened to his board. And then it hit him, literally.

Alec came to staring up at the sky and Peter, he opened his mouth to ask what had happened but all that came out were groans and pained squeaks. Peter just shook his head. “Congrats dumbass, you’re not dead. Yet. I can’t wait to tell Talia.”

Alec just groaned like he was dying and shut his eyes again.


End file.
